A Melody of Howls
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: One day on the way to the park Conan meets this strange dog, It seems almost to intelligent to be a normal dog. He decides to take the dog in on a whim. He names the dog for his greatest rival and sets about to include her on his search to find the Black Organization. Yet, she too has her secrets and history with the Organization. She just might be his greatest ally yet to come.
1. Escape & Meetings

A Melody of Howls

Chapter 1: Escape & Meetings

A black truck was parked in an alley way in Tokyo. Men were loading boxes and cages on board until they came to the last one. The massive cage took four men to load but unlike the others this one was a wooden box with holes to let what was inside breath. Low growls could be heard from the box that was loaded to the tailgate. Suddenly a sound came from the warehouse and the men hurriedly jumped into the truck and took off Leaving the gate at the back open in their hurry. As they sped around corners the box began to slide forward. Suddenly the swerved and the box flow off the gate and rolled away from the street so as the man looked back he say nothing in the road behind him.

The box came to a stop after slamming into the curb. Its occupant growled again and slammed its heavy body against the damaged box and a short time later the box gave way. The massive beast emerged and walked into the street seemed to be a large dog. Its fur a silvery-white and its eyes a cross of light-purple and eery blue. When the light hit them just right they glowed bluish green. This dog was easily a hundred fifty to two hundred pounds. Large paws with curved black claws held the animal up. It was long and muscular showing traits for long distance running and powerful jumps. Its two inch fangs gleamed as it opened its mouth to pant.

 _'I am free at last'_ It thought as it paced the street to try and get the tranquilizer out of its system. This was no ordinary dog once it had been human. A human woman to be exact. She had been fed the same experimental drug Jimmy and Ai had. But with a profound difference. She was born with a genetic oddity and when she had been forced to take the drug it had changed her into the massive dog. It had been lucky timing that the woman who created the drug had been taken away before the transformation was complete so no one alive was aware of her true identity. Her eyes saddened as she thought of the man she had loved, he had cared for her, was kind to her. But she would never see her beloved again. So with a heavy heart she walked into the darkness.

The next morning dawned bright and early Conan and his friends were on their way to the park when they heard something moving through a nearby alley. They heard a man yell at something just as the turned the corner to see a man launch a rock at a large dog. The dog bared its fangs and barked at the man standing its ground. "Stupid mongrel!" The man yelled and the dog lunged forward to snap at air. Ayumi called out. "What are you doing to that dog!" The man turned and raised has arm to strike the child when the dog planted its front feet into his chest and knocked him back. The man rolled into the wall and the dog now stood between him and the kids. _'Fool, I will bite you if you dare raise your hand to a child again in my sight!'_ She growled at him.

Suddenly the man got up and ran down the alleyway leaving her and the children behind. She turned to the children and felt soothing hands gently scratching her neck and back. Her eyes focused on the boy who was petting her and his blue eyes were framed by his glasses. They were kind eyes yet they were also sad. She licked his cheek and heard him laugh. "Conan why don't you keep the dog, it clearly likes you." Mitsuhiko said. Conan examined the dog and his detective instincts said to take the dog. He searched for a collar or anything to identify it but found nothing but the thick glossy fur. "Yeah its an awesome dog!"Genta agreed. "I'll take it to the Vet on the way to school and see if its been micro-chipped."

As they walked the dog followed easily keeping pace with the four. The vet's office was just around the corner from the school. Conan had the others wait outside as he took the dog in. A kind looking woman sat behind the counter and on seeing the dog enter with the child her eyes widened. "Hello young man what can I do for you." Conan took a breath then spoke. "I found this dog and I want to keep it but I needed to make sure it belonged to no one else. Can you please check for a microchip?" The lady brought out the scanner and scanned the dog all over. "No chip in this beauty. Its a girl young man. Would you still like to keep her? She is probably due for shots to ward off illness and disease." Conan agreed and the dog seemed to roll its eyes and calmly endure the shots and exam that followed. "The dog is 179 lbs, white with blue-ish eyes. She is 83 inches at the shoulder. Appearing to be 2-3 years old. She seems to be a cross between a Great Dane and a German Shepherd." Conan was looking through a breed book and pointed one out to the Vet. "A King Shepherd seems to be around that size but she is bigger then the normal female." He said and the Vet took the book and examined both the image and the dog before her. "Scratch the Great Dane comment, She does indeed look like a King Shepherd but her coat is thinner like a standard Shepherd. Could be a Shepherd cross but I have never seen a White before." The vet pondered. It was decided they would mark her down as a half-blood King Shepherd. Conan wondered how the old man would take to the dog but something about her had him hooked. The nurse took the card he offered with out a glance and asked if he wanted to license the dog.

He agreed and the card was ran through and he signed the receipt before taking the tag from the lady and walking out the dog following. "Its a girl." He said and the others all tried to come up with names but the dog wouldn't even look at them. Conan got a suddenly evil Idea and smiled darkly. "I will name her Kaitou, Like the phantom thief kid." The dog's head turned and her tail wagged. _'Its a fine name, and I always wanted to meet kid.'_ Kaitou followed Conan into the pet store where he selected a collar and very heavy leash. "You know son that leash has two clips so it can be looped to provide more control of the dog." The clerk said. The leash had a clip by the handle and on the end of the chain to Kaitou it looked like reigns. _'At least its black and silver and not some stupid girly color... I am really starting to like you kid.'_ She thought amused as he fiddled with the buckle of the collar.

Conan put the first collar back and got the special collar with two opposing rings for the leash to hook onto. Conan hooked each clip to a side and saw the rest of the leash drape over her back in a reign like configuration. He wondered if she would ever let him ride her massive frame. She shoved her head under him and he wound up on her back, he grabbed the leash for balance and she walked around in a circle. "Wow this is awesome!" He said and the dog turned the other way so they were both facing a dog at the end of the aisle who was growling at Kaitou. She remained calm and didn't show her teeth but the owner of the other dog was sliding on the tile towards them Kaitou barked at the other dog and its head snapped back and it lowered its head and tail in submission to the larger female. After picking a few more things and arranging for good quality dog food to be delivered to the office the group departed for the park.

The massive dog watched the kids play ball and hide and seek when Ayumi tagged her she sat still. The girl called for the others to hide and they all scattered the dog sniffed each one of them out before sitting before Conan. "I'll train you to track suspects for me. Welcome to the detective boys Kaitou." The dog wagged her tail and her thoughts were easy. _'So my little detective, you want help tracking down those who do wrong? Ok I am game I like to do my best too.'_ Kaitou was easy to walk with for Conan, She never pulled or strayed from him but he wondered if the massive dog would obey him. He would have to take her to the park tomorrow and try training with her. When he got to the office he could see the pet store had already delivered his order and Rachel was looking through it. "Conan what is..." She trailed off seeing the massive dog following him. "What a beautiful dog. Conan where did you get him?" The dog huffed and Conan sweat dropped. Rachel was a soft hearted person.

"Its Jimmy's Dog. He got her on a case and wanted me to watch her as he can't take her in his next case. I'm gonna take her to the park tomorrow and find out what she knows and see hoe he's trained her." Rachel apologized to the dog for calling her a boy and together they set up a dog bed in the office and in the house in the living room. As the dog was eating Conan was given dinner and told to get a bath before Richard got home. Conan went and took his bath while Rachel took a brush from the dog stuff and began to brush the massive dog. "So your Jimmy's dog. I didn't even know he got one. Do you miss him? I do. I haven't seen him in so long but he calls me, maybe he'll call more now you here. Are you a detective too?" The young girl asked and the dog turned to look her in the eye. _'Jimmy? There is something going on here. But I will be kind to her she is obvious;y worried about someone. The boy Conan knows something.'_ The dog reasoned and wagged her tail at the girl. By the time Rachel was finished brushing the dog gleamed.

She quickly cleaned up the fur and washed the brush out when the dog went stock still. A low terrifying growl crawled from her chest and her eyes focused on the front door. Rachel heard steps and a loud voice singing in drunkenness. "Dad wait!" She called but the door had opened and Richard was looking at the massive dog in his living room. "Ah! Hell-hound!" Conan came running out of the bathroom in his towel to see Kaitou lower her crouch between Rachel and Richard. "Kaitou no!"He shouted. The dog snapped out of her stance and turned to him as if waiting for his next order. He quickly went and got some clothes on as Rachel explained the large dog to her father.

"And think of the good luck a dog brings, she'll keep anyone from breaking in and could even be useful on cases." It took awhile and a lot of begging and scraping before Richard would allow the dog to stay. It took Conan telling him that Jimmy would be paying for all the dog's needs while she was there. When the house was dark and the dog curled in the living room alone she thought more about who that Jimmy guy was and what he had to do with the boy Conan. So with that final thought she drifted off to a light sleep.


	2. School

A Melody of Howls

Chapter 2: School

Kaitou awoke when she heard Rachel get out of bed around six. She yawned and stretched. When Rachel opened her bedroom door the dog was watching her from her bed. "Good Morning Inu-chan. Sorry but I don't know what Jimmy named you." The dog seemed to huff and wagged her long tail. She stretched again and Rachel giggled. "Still waking up eh? I'm gonna start breakfast, dad and Conan should be up soon." Sure enough as the food smells were getting thicker Kaitou heard some movement in the other bedroom. Conan opened the door to see her watching him. "Morning Kaitou." Rachel's head popped out of the kitchen. "Kaitou is that her name? Why would Jimmy name her that?" Conan lowered his head so the light reflected off his glasses and spoke. "Jimmy has a rivalry with Kaitou kid, I think one day he's hoping that dog can help him catch the thief. But I've got to help him train her into a top-notch detective dog first."

Rachel laughed and Conan continued to the bathroom the dog's amused gaze on him. _'More of this Jimmy character, I will stick to this kid like glue until I know everything.'_ Within an hour both dog and boy left the office to head for the nearby park. Conan wanted to stop at Agasa's house to see if there were any gadgets he could use to make training easier. Kaitou's paws were silent on the ground only the clicks of her nails could be heard. When they arrived at the doctor's house he could just make out the old man making coffee. He knocked and both were let in. "So Jimmy how did you get such a big dog." The professor said seeing the size difference between boy and dog. As the boy explained Kaitou's mind was racing. _'How can he be Jimmy? Rachel said he was her boyfriend and classmate.. Something isn't right here.'_ The dog relaxed slightly and listened to them talk. The shrunken teen looked at his new pet and saw its eyes going back and fourth as if she was thinking. The doc grabbed a few gadgets and gave them to Conan. "This is a transmitter that can be attached to a collar. You can link your badge to its frequency to issue orders or listen in on whats going on around the dog." He handed him another. "This is a GPS device that can be picked up by your glasses so you know where the dog is in about an fifteen mile radius. I will also start working on a harness and vest for her so she can carry things you need." He told the doc thanks and they departed for the park after Conan attached the transmitters to the inside of her collar.

When they arrived at the park Conan let her off leash while he looked up things on his phone. After a few minutes he looked up to see the dog watching him. "I am looking up things to see how to train you." The dog walked off into the bushes and returned a few minutes later. First Conan tried all the basic tricks sit,stay etc. She performed them all with ease, so he tried harder tricks and the dog still knew them. He held out a stick and said. "Kaitou Bite!" The dog crunched the stick into splinters save the inch between his hand and her mouth. He pulled out several plastic bags and leashed her to the bench while he hid them around the clearing and in the bushes. He returned and untied her from the bench. "Ok girl. Now I need you to find this smell."

He opened the final bag and the dog began to sniff it. Conan pulled the bag away and resealed it when the dog raised her head. "Find it Kaitou." The dog began sniffing around and he followed on the other end of her leash, one at a time she retrieved the clothes he had taken from Agasa's house before sitting before him. "You must have been very valuable to someone. I'm glad I have you now, I have some really bad people to go after to get my life back and be able to tell Rachel how I feel." His story quietly spilled from his lips as the dog listened. As she learned more about him the more her heart softened to him. He needed her help and they were going after the same people. She decided then and there he wouldn't go without a partner, someone who knew him and he could tell his secrets to. She wagged her tail at him before licking his cheek softly. _'Don't worry Jimmy. I will protect your secrets. One day you will know mine too.'_

They were on their was back when the scent of blood and something sweet crossed Kaitou's nose. She stopped and Conan was tugged down a side street. "What is it Kaitou?" She tracked the smell turning this way and that until they stood outside a large house. The gate was open and the smell only got stronger inside. Conan was on edge when he noticed the dog's abrupt behavior change. She stalked towards the house him on her heels when they entered he called out to see if anyone was home. The dog pulled him around to the back of the house and there he saw it. A man's body lay sprawled out on the floor blood everywhere. "Good girl." He called Officer Megure.

When the police arrived he explained how the dog acted and her leading him here. Detective Sato approached the dog and scratched her large ears. "What kind of dog is this Conan. I've never seen one this big and white." Conan grinned. "The vet thinks she is half King shepherd and half German Shepherd. She's actually Jimmy's dog."Megure head that and sighed, first the cocky detective now his dog. "I see. Now to solve this.." Richard arrived and Conan sweat dropped. "crazy old man." He mumbled and the dog panted. Little did he know she was laughing at his statement. By the time Conan put Richard to sleep and solved the case Kaitou's mind was made up. _'I will help you Jimmy Kudo. Maybe if you find out how to change yourself back I too can become human once again.'_ She followed them home carrying a sleeping Conan on her back. He mumbled something only her ears caught. "Wait for me Rachel.." The dog smiled softly stopping at the bottom of the stairs when Rachel picked him up and carried him upstairs. She laid him on the couch and Kaitou quickly curled into a ball in front of the couch.

Conan awoke the next morning realizing it was a school day he groaned. 'Sometimes I miss high school..' He thought before getting up. He saw Kaitou sleeping in front of the couch and smiled. 'Goofy dog' He carefully got off the couch and went to get ready for school. When he was done and left the bathroom Kaitou was waiting for him. "I don't think I can take you to school girl.." The dog whined in its throat. "Don't give me the puppy eyes.."She did. "Fine its show and tell day anyway." Kaitou and Conan left it was half way to school when they met up with the other detective boys.

Class proved to be uneventful and while the teacher droned on Kaitou slept. When the bell rang Kaitou lifted her head and yawned. The teacher told Conan that his dog was welcome in class anytime due her good behavior. Conan knew that since she was dating Santos, she had probably heard about the other day.


	3. A choice between Life & Death

A melody of howls

Chapter 3: A choice between Life & Death

Kaitou was bored. It had been nearly six months since she found Jimmy Kudo and he was no closer to finding the Organization. Suddenly the office phone rang and she listened to the inspector telling Richard that a little girl was missing possibly kidnapped and they needed his help. He loaded the kids and dog into the cop car and off they went. They arrived and Officer Sato greeted them Kaitou growled softly seeing the state of terror the mother was in. Yet the father was stoically standing there. Kaitou and the others were escorted into the house to look for some clues.

Kaitou started sniffing around and caught jimmy's eye as she nosed the coat rack and found the girls coat. Takagi also noticed and walked over to Conan and knelt down. "Whats up Conan?" Conan smiled evily. "This is Jimmy Kudo's dog Kaitou. She is trained to track by scent." His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet and hurried over to Megure and Sato, a moment later all three officers were surrounding Conan and the dog. 

"Are you sure she can track?" Sato said. "Positive. I had jimmy have her track me and she always found me." Megure thought about it. "None of our teams are available for hours, I don't see any harm in it." Sato went to the car and got something out. Its was a vest with a badge on it. They fit it to Kaitou and she wiggled slightly. Megure got a piece of the girls clothing and had the dog sniff it. The dog received the command and was clipped to a leash and started sniffing around the yard. Suddenly she took off and Conan was glad he had been standing on his skateboard. The two younger officers followed in their car. Siren wailing the dog kept to the scent.

She stopped at the crosswalk and was circling trying to catch the scent again. Then suddenly she caught it and it was strong. She rolled her head back and with a mighty bark charged down the street the police car followed at a good clip. Amuro came out of his shop to see a man walking with a little girl carrying an ice-cream cone and was about to go back inside when sirens wailed and the man picked up the girl forcing her to drop her ice cream and run.

Thundering paws met him next as a massive white dog sped by Conan being towed on his skateboard suddenly he let go of the leash and the dog accelerated to a full out run. Seeing the cop car skid to a stop in front of him he panicked and dropped the girl. The man turned and pulled a gun he pointed at the running Sato and fired. Kaitou made a choice Sato or the criminal and chose Sato's life. She took the bullet in the side, getting back to her paws she saw the man turn to go for the girl and with the adrenalin pumping, killing the pain she buried her fangs in his gun arm and pulled it away from the people and towards the ground. He tried to shake her off but she bit down harder. More sirens were heard and Kaitou held on for all she was worth.

Cops had guns trained on the guy and Santos was there suddenly to cuff the bad guy she offered his arm and turned to see other officers surrounding Sato, whose badge lay nearby. Kaitou picked it up and was suddenly reminded of her own injuries and flopped over. Her breaths through her nose attracted Santos' attention. "The Dog's been shot!" She was carted off to the best animal hospital in the district. And as they operated on her the Detective boys paced the waiting room as the cops were for Sato. "She's my partner and I failed her."

Takagi mumbled as he sat at the animal hospital with the kids. "You didn't fail Takagi. That is for sure you got her the attention she needed as fast as humanly possible. Which hospital is she at?" "Tokyo Metropolitan. Room 821 according to the inspector when she got out of surgery." The vet came out and said Kaitou would make a full recovery the bullet missed anything vital. Hours after everyone was gone and the night nurse was checking kennels she noticed one was open and its occupant was missing. The nurse noticed the open backdoor and called the Vet on call.

Kaitou walked slowly as not to reopen her injuries. It had taken hours to reach the front gates of the hospital. But in she went through the front doors a nurse was going to stop her but at seeing what she was carrying let her pass unmolested. The dog took the elevator which lucky for her stopped on the 8th floor and she got off. The two officers guarding the room saw the dog and one pulled his radio and spoke into it. "Inspector your not going to believe this..." The dog stopped at the door and one of the officers opened it still in awe. The dog walked in and upon seeing Takagi curled in a chair wagged her tail and laid next to the bed the blood stained badge she had carried all the way here gleaming slightly in the light.

The officers saluted the Inspector the next morning and once he passed into the room he saw what he had been told was true. The dog lye on the floor next to Sato's bed, her bloody badge between her fangs.. "Can I have that.." He reached down and removed the badge from the dog and watched its eyes close in slumber once again. The officers of the unit had decided to make Kaitou an honorary officer of the Tokyo Metropolitan police force. The massive white dog was considered a hero yet when Sato awoke, her first question was where was her partner. Conan was given his dog back and she was given a soft bed in Rachel's room.

Kaitou spent her recovery days watching Jimmy go to school disguised as Conan. She really missed going over the Dr. Agasa's house. The old doctor had a very large soft spot for the white dog. Although in the end she was very wary of a little girl named Vi Graythorn. She didn't know what to make of her but she would keep jimmy away from her if at all possible. Her fur stood on end thinking about it.


End file.
